Journey of a Demigod
by Stygian.Wolf
Summary: Alex thinks she has a horrible, cruel life since being with her mother, and wishes she could change it. What happens when she figures out that her life isn't really what it seems? Remake of my old story, Clio, Alex,and the Gods: Journey of a Demigod.
1. Flashback, Dream, and Danger EDITED

**~~EDITED CHAPTER! NEWER VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE! ~~**

Personally, I think school is just a waste of time. It's tedious, boring, and, over-all, the worst place to be. What, with all the drama, fights, and time wasting lectures, it's a not a shocker to which my feelings to it are pure hatred. It also happens to be the place in which I'm currently stuck.

Well, I should introduce myself. My full name is Alexandria Marie Stewart, though it is not what I am called. People usually refer to me as Alex and nothing more (unless you count pest… or fish). I'm tall for my age, which is 13. I have sleek, pin-straight black hair that reaches the end of my ribcage and shocking emerald green eyes. My skin is fairly tanned, and I have freckles scattered across the bridge of my nose. I have only one friend that I can actually count as a friend, and her name is Violet. I'm currently rebellious of the school, as it is the habitat of foul, vile, wicked creatures.

Violet and I get along quite fairly, even though it seems that we wouldn't. She's rebellious against the school, like me, but she has a way different personality. She is a short tempered, slightly dangerous preteen with major anger issues. She is a fan of the color black, and is hardly seen without such color covering one part of her body. Violet has deep violet colored eyes, which is where she got her name) and shiny, curled brown hair that reaches her shoulder blade. She is in the middle of tan and pale, an apricot color you may call it. Her nails are either painted deep purple or black, sometimes a creative mix of both. Well, back to the story.  
>I was headed in the general direction of the gym when I received a sharp punch in the shoulder. I knew whom it was before I even turned around.<p>

"What do you want, Clio?" I said, aggravated. Clio had long blonde hair that reached her waist with the undercoat dyed black. Her skin what slightly darker than Violet's and her eyes were a clear, diamond-like blue. I turned to face her, only to see her followers behind her. I can honestly promise you that she is not preppy. She's far from it, actually. Clio could possibly be the most feared girl in the school. No one could look her in the eyes without cowering in fear. Wearing her hair in an over the shoulder, low ponytail, with dark blue ripped jeans, she stood there in all her frightful glory. She had on a black undershirt, with a blue and grey striped half shirt. And even the principal made her wear the undershirt. She had on black combat boots that went up to about her shins, and they wear aligned with spikes at the top. How she wore those killer shoes, I didn't know. She also wore these black fingerless spike gloves, two four-inch spikes sticking out at the knuckles. She had on a spiked black belt. Now that all was against school rules, but Clio didn't care at all. The principal was scared of her, because one the first day of school she would've sent her to the hospital if she had not agreed to Clio's "dress terms." I'm not just saying that to scare you, she truly did do it, considering I was in the office and actually witnessed the terrifying scene. Well, as I was saying.

I glared at her and she said with a smirk adjourning her face, "Fish, we have P.E together. Don't get in my way and I won't get into yours. Sound easy enough?" They tenderized my arm once more before sauntering off. I walked a little ways ahead, until I felt someone's stare on my back. I turned to look behind me, only to see no one was there.

"Violet, come out," I replied. She stepped out of her hiding area and looked at me. Wondering how I knew she was there? She always did that, even before I met her. She would hide in the shadows and keep a watch on her enemies or fiends. I just learned to know when she was there and when she wasn't.

She stepped along beside me and we started heading towards the jail we would call a gym. You see, our coach, Coach Max, is horrifying! And to top it of, he replaced everyone's favorite coach, Coach Daniels. No one had a problem with Coach D. He let us play all of the sports we enjoyed, like soccer, volleyball, hockey, and stuff like that. He didn't scream at us, and let us off the hook for practically everything.

Coach Max, on the other hand, well he is, I guess you could say… the demonic version of Coach D. He tortures us most of the time. He does the sports that are stupid and everyone usually ends up hating them, except for the ones who do it perfectly because they try to suck up to him. No matter what you would do, though, he would scream at you. Not staying in sync with the other classmates, not staying in position like two seconds before he blows the whistle, not having your hair up, or if your uniform isn't on the way he likes it. You name it. It would always be stupid little things like that. Jeremiah Hedgewood, the owner and operator of the school, thought it would be better if we had a strict coach, to keep us in line and all that. So he went off to hire him, who seems to be like a military sergeant!

We walked in the gym, and the stupid demon of a coach started screaming at us for being two minutes late. He then looked at our uniform and sneered.

"You two," he barked, "your out of uniform! Your shirt is not tucked in and _where did you get that thing from?"_

"Do you need to be in our business," I asked bossily. The over dramatic idiots in the class gasped. The coach glared at me, his eyes full of hatred. And that resurfaced one of my worst memories…

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the house, coming back from kindergarten. My mom was drinking out of another brown bottle, and I finally got to see the label of her 'medicine'. _Bud Light_ it had said. 'Funny,' I thought, 'that's a weird name for medicine.' She looked at me with a look filled with hatred, and I immediately ran upstairs. 'Well, time for homework,' I thought. After I wrote my e's a few times, I decided to draw a picture of a flower for my mommy. I sat there drawing something that was supposed to look like a flower, but instead it came out as a bunch of colorful dots stuck to a green stick with a big yellow and black circle flying around it._

_I ran downstairs to give it to her, screaming 'mommy I made you something' the whole way down. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I dashed straight towards the kitchen, where my mom was still taking the 'medicine'._

_She sent a hatred filled glare my way, and growled, "You worthless, good for nothing, disgrace of a daughter! You're the reason your father left! You should have never been born!"_

_She then hit me repeatedly with empty glass bottles, smashing them one by one over my head, face, arms, and all. She then proceeded to choke me, and I cried._

_"Mommy, mommy stop," I cried when I had seen her coming towards me with a butcher knife in her hand. She stabbed it near the end of the left side of my ribcage, and brought it down to my right hip. I screamed out in agony as she laughed at me._

_"Pathetic," she spat. I then heard a woman scream, and a frantic clicking noise. My mother threw the knife, and I heard a crunching noise. The wails of a five year old filled my small ears, and the arguing of my mom and an unknown woman._

_The clicking noises occurred again, and I heard, "911 what is your emergency?"_

_"Hello, yes, this is Bethany Anderson. I just witnessed a child abuse, and said abuser threw a bloody butcher knife at my five and a half year old sister and lodged it in her right arm. Please send the medic and police as soon as possible!"_

_A pain filled voice spoke next to me, "Hi I'm Viowet. Everything wiww be awight. The mean pewson will go wiff the cops soon. She won't huwt you anymore. Sissy Bethany called to cops. "_

_Soon after that, I heard sirens, and the sound of my mother screaming at someone, and a husky voice replying calmly but sternly. I felt myself being put onto something soft and plush before I drifted into unconsciousness._

_By the time I was eight, I had heard that my mom and her boyfriend were both locked up, the boyfriend for killing Bethany in cold blood, the only family Violet had left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~ End Flashback<em> _~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~_~~

The cold look that Coach Max had given me reminded me exactly of the one my mother gave me that night, and I flinched. He smirked, finding my weakness… He just didn't know how deep he had hit with that one little expression.

"Principals office, now," he said, and Violet and I trudged down the hallway, until we reached Principal Cristlyn's office. When we reached her, she looked at us and just rolled her eyes.

"Have you been sent in here for the skirts again?" she asked.

"Skirts again," we replied. You see, in attempt to make our skirts look better, we cut about two- three inches off of them and dyed them pitch black. They originally were a plaid design of colors like gold, black, and red. They may seem to be cool colors, but the skirt was hideous. The top consisted of a tight cotton shirt with a back blazer and a tie that matched the skirt.

"Well," the principal said, "No one can send you another uniform at the moment, so head back to class. If one more person sends you in here for the skirts, or if you wear them again, I will not hesitate to write you up."

Once we were excused, we walked slowly to the gym, trying to waste a bit of time. The whole walk back was spent talking, annoying the other teachers and staff.

The only teacher that I really like, Mrs. Granger, walked passed us in the hallway. She looked at us and shook her head playfully.

"My, my. What do we have here? Two ditchers," she said, with a ghost of a laugh on her face.

I gave her a guilty look and said (playing along, of course), "Vi, we're busted."

"Well, ladies, I'll have to take you to Principal Cristlyn."

"Yes ma'am," Violet and I said together, before all three of us busted into fits of laughter.

"Come on, girls."

"Where are we going?" We looked at each other, confused masks covering each feature on our face.

"I'm getting you two out of P.E., of course!" Now you see why I like her.

We traveled to the teacher's lounge, where Mrs. G bought us refreshments and something to snack on. She knew how cruel the gym teacher was to us and didn't want us to endure him of she could help it. Violet and I talked, mostly about one topic.

"Did you see her _hair_?"

"It was like, hideous!"

"I know, right!"

"It looks like a chimpanzee tried to fix it!"

In case you're wondering, we were talking about the second worse chick in the school, Chasity, which happened to be the same name as my mother. As the assistant principal walked in, she noticed Vi and I sitting there with Mrs. G. Mrs. G was told by the assistant principal to send us back to fifth hour, and she had no choice but to obey.

"You wouldn't want me to get fired, would you," she said when I asked her why she was making us go back. After she said that, Violet and I scrambled back to P.E so she would stay. As we walked in, Coach barked at us, demanding for us to change. We immediately complied with what he said, not even bothering to annoy him anymore. As we caught up to the class, who was playing volleyball by the way (the only sport I actually _like_), I slipped while doing push ups, and he caught it with his hawk eyes. He smirked and demanded for me to see him after class. I glared at him, but I said 'sure' anyway. I then turned to Violet and mouthed, 'Why did he have to see that?' She shrugged and continued her exercises. After exercises, we practiced serving, the overhead pass, and the forearm pass. After the bell rang, I tried bolting out from there, but Coach 'Demon' Max, grabbed me by my wrist and tugged me back in, almost dislocating my shoulder.

"Now, Alex," he said, "You know that wasn't the right thing to do. Lacking on your exercises _and _trying to run away from a teacher, disobeying the demands of said teacher. Didn't your mother teach you right from wrong? Probably not, by the way you act."

"Why should you care," I said, seething.

"Alexandria, respect your teachers," he said, slapping me. I out of his vice-like grip and ran towards the commons area. As I ran to the common area, I literally ran into Clio, tears of madness rolling down my face. Her idiotic followers, Amii and Kassi were laughing at me.

"_You know that wasn't the right thing to do_," Clio said, mocking Coach. "_Didn't your mother teach you right from wrong?_ She probably didn't, Stewart. You were unwanted, unloved. What did your mother say? You were a pathetic, good for nothing, disgrace of a daughter that should have never been born!"

The one thing I wondered was, 'How did she know that?' The only person I had told was Violet, and she would never tell that to Clio… would she? The words that Clio said had finally registered, and anger flooded my body and fuelled my actions. I punched Clio in the stomach, and while she was doubled over, tried to knock her to the ground. She grabbed my ankle before I could hit her, and flipped me onto the ground. She took my leg, and threw it against the hard ground. Amii and Kassi kicked my sides before they all walked off, laughing like hyenas. Violet jogged over to me and helped me up, acting like a true friend should. The vice principal had seen this, and told me to start heading towards my room.

You see, I was sent to the Orphanage of Hedgewood, which is run by, you guessed it, Jeremiah Hedgewood. He connected the orphanage to the school, and that is where Amii, Kassi, Clio, Lydia, and I currently stayed. Others stayed in there as well, but we never were around to talk to one another. Violet's mom had been killed in a car accident, along with her stepdad. Her real father abandoned her, sort of like mine did. Clio had run away from her family, not really caring about how much grief it would cause them. Kassi and Amii, I don't really know why they were there.

I trudged to my room, and lay down on my uncomfortable bed. I started to do homework, until my ADHD and dyslexia got the better of me, and I threw everything, extremely bored and frustrated. As school began to end, I dozed off, having a weird dream.

_I was running down a long, winding corridor, Lydia, an unknown dude, and some animal beside me. What I was running to or from, I don't know._

_An eerie voice said in my head, "Yes, child, run to me. Help me return and topple Poseidon from his throne!"_

"_NO," I screamed, "I would never help you! You abandoned me, left me with a torturous mother! Made me the outcast of the camp, then you ask for my aid? NEVER!"_

_I ran more, and realized that the ground was shaking violently. A husky voice screamed behind me._

"_Demi-god and demi-titan lunch! The unknown dude fell, and something cackled murderously. I frantically ran to him and screamed. Blood was running down his head, and a throwing dagger was lodged in his back._

_"Gavin, no! Don't do this to me! Stay alive! Lydia, ambrosia, now! He will not die on me, not today," I screamed. A loud roar erupted, and-_ I jolted awake, sweat running down my forehead. Another sound erupted, jolting Lydia awake. That's when I realized that the roar in my dream… well wasn't actually in my dream.

**Sorry for leaving you at that sort-of cliffhanger, but it builds suspense, doesn't it? Big thanks to greystarz18 for helping me with Clio's appearance and for telling me to write! Without her, you wouldn't really be getting this chapter… and I beg all of my readers to read her story, **_**The Last of My Days.**_** It is a very amazing story, and some of my inspiration comes from her… okay, well most of my inspiration comes from her. And heads up if you read it, I DID NOT RIP OFF HER CHARACTER TEX! Well, here is my new and awesome story! I'm pretty sure you will like it better than my previous one.**

**Please review! Oh, and I do not own PJO, Clio, or Gavin…**


	2. Blood, insanity, and Mrs G

**Chapter 2**

Violet and I looked at one another, fear reflected in our faces. A sudden movement made us both jump; black, blonde, and a small hint of silver flashed in the door's window. We yelped as we saw the point of a sword and an arrowhead by the door. Yes, I said _sword._ An arrowhead wasn't a big deal, since a few people hunt with them, but a sword was a different matter entirely. The sword flashed in and out of the doorframe as roar after roar was heard, plus the sound of a horse or two. The doorknob started twitching, until the lock finally twisted. In the doorway stood something that I would consider to be a monster.

"Clio, what are you doing here," Violet demanded. I took a good look at Clio, wondering the same thing. As I looked at her, I realized that she was dressed like she was about to charge into a battle. She had on a silver breastplate, with chainmail cascading off of it. As the chainmail reached her stomach, it split in half, like a curtain just beginning to open during a performance. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun, the blonde over the black hair. She was wearing jeans with silvery bronze metal covering her knees, thighs, and shins to guard any weak location in her legs. Combat boots were on her feet, which was like the only normal thing she was wearing. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder, which seemed as if it was the only normal weapon she had. She also had a sword and whip. The sword was normal metal and seemed as if it had no special qualities. Her whip, well that was different. It was made of some foreign leather hide, and some parts were clear enough to see the lava swirling like a cloud on the inside. Barbwire was wound tightly around it, and blue flames erupted from the grip of the whip, skirted around the edges, and flickered at the tip. The flames, though, only appeared after she properly equipped the whip so they would not burn her.

"I'm here to get you. Unless of course, you want your sorry behinds killed and disposed of." As I heard her say those words, I ran to my dresser to pack the small amount of things that I had. I didn't know if my _fabulous _mother and her abusive boyfriend escaped prison and were here to finish Violet and me off because I had survived or something, but I really did not want to find out. Vi sat there and demanded for answers, but Clio acted as if she was a pesky mosquito buzzing in her ear. She then stopped asking pointless, unanswered questions long enough to realize I was packing anything that I could get my hands on. She quickly rushed over and started packing her things as well, as close to finding out the actual threat as I was. Clio was barking at us to hurry, acting as if she was the leader of a very strict, very successful military camp or something. As we finished packing everything, Clio rushed us outside, as if we were safer where the threat was. Shuffling us down the hall without us seeing exactly what we were fighting was her plan, but it didn't...well… ya know… _work_.

"What are those things," Violet and I simultaneously questioned. What I saw before me was the weirdest collection of creatures that I had ever seen. There was a creature that had the head of a lion, the middle and hooves of a goat, and a diamond-back rattler as a tail, one or two snake like creatures; hydras; that had so many heads, if I would have stopped to count them, I would be screwed, and eight unicorns. Yeah, I said unicorns. You may be thinking of pink, sparkly horses with a pearly horn and a musical neigh, but that is definitely not the case. They were black as night, and looked deadly if you even touched them. Their eyes were as if molten lava were swirling around in the irises. I wouldn't be shocked if it was, though. Their hooves were not exactly… hooves. It was shaped like one, but it was spiked, and sharp. When I say sharp, I mean _sharp. _**(A/n: I use italics a lot, don't I?) **Their horn was definitely not pearly, unless you count mercury silver with dried blood and the presence of their previous battles emitting from it pearly. I, for one, don't. Their teeth were sharp, as if someone buried freshly sharpened knives in their gums. Their tails were deep blue, like insanely deep blue, and it was matted with the blood and flesh of previous killed victims.

"Gross," Violet commented as she had seen the 'unicorns', "I thought unicorns were supposed to be all happy, sparkly, and…well… everything that I hate."

"As did I," I commented.

"Keep moving!" Clio shouted in our ears. It was too late though, because the monsters finally caught up to us. As Clio took out her sword, she cried a battle cry. I, though, screamed a scream of terror. She told me to run to the gym, and to keep Violet alive with my fish powers. What ever that meant. Then, she said a couple of curse words, told me I was so going to die, mentioned a dude named "Chiron" mixed in with almost every bad insult that was possible, and of course, took off; leaving Violet and I all alone with the sound of metal clanging together in the distance. I heard a horse neigh, and I looked at Violet. For once, she looked surprised because a hint of fear was in her eyes. I took Clio's orders, and ran to the gym. Now, the only reason I listened to the girl who picked and hurt me was that I felt that if we wanted to live, we were going to live under Clio's plans.

When I saw the black and yellow striped gym, I ran inside with Vi. "Ugh, what is happening? I can't run anymore." She said, heavily breathing.

"I know, I don't-" and that's when I heard an ear piercing scream that seemed similar to Clio's voice. It surprised us, and so we took and deep breath and starting running as fast as we could back towards the halls. We ran straight, whipped around the corner, took another left, and came up towards my dorm room. She was nowhere to be seen but racket down the hall told us that she wasn't that far away. We ran straight, me looking at Violet. Her curly brown hair whipped around her face, as if wisps of wind wrapped its tendons through her hair. She seemed somewhat determined to save Clio even though she was so horrible to us.

We ran straight into blackness when we came up to the battle. There, on the ground, was a crumpled looking Clio. I took a deep breath, and ran over in surprise saying, "Clio…" Violet looked just as surprised.

When we got to her, a voice said, "Get away from her!" We backed up quickly away the voice and the person on the ground struggled to move.

"Help… Alex…. Please…." I looked at the shadow standing up, and she gave me an angry look. Right then and there, I knew that the girl standing up was definitely Clio.

"Get out of here, fish." She mumbled.

"No, help Alex! She is going to kill you! She- she is going to take my life then yours! Help me up, and we can escape together! Y-you can be my adopted daughter, Alex." I stepped forward, and squinted in the dark light.

"Shut up, you! Fish, take a look at what she is, ignore the mist!" Violet stood by Clio, and looked at the shadow trying to make it out. But, I had a feeling she already knew. Her bright violet eyes were always different, and not just because of the color. Her eyes could detect the smallest amount of light and collect it, letting it capture the sight as if you were looking at something in broad daylight. As she caught on to who was located on the floor, she gasped in recognition and shock.

"The what? Who is that?" I asked. Clio raised her hand and a bright light shone throughout the hallway. What I saw on the floor made my body go numb and my heart stop. The breath caught in my throat as I stared in horror at what I was seeing. On the ground, with a deep crimson red scratch across her neck, was my favorite teacher, Mrs. Granger.

_**~~~~~~~~THIS IS EDITED RECENTLY 5-24-12~~~~~~~~**_

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Yea, I know it was short, but I really needed an update. Tell me what you think. Remember, I am not a middle aged guy living in Texas with a wife and two kids (at least I think it was two… being his friend on facebook lets you learn some things... and so does poptropica… something on there has a whole short story on the time he had some pet rats…) so I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**


	3. Shock, battle, and more shock

**Don't kill me! I know it's been, like, a bazillion years since I updated last. I have something to say, though. I, admittedly, forgot, **_**completely **_**forgot, about this story! I repeat, DO NOT KILL ME! Oh, and sorry for the mistakes in the last two chapters, I'm going to start proofreading better! The only reason I was reminded of this awesome story was because of kenstar12. Thank him or her for this chapter! Haha, you want to know what's funny? After posting my last chapter, when I went to get my schedule from school, I learned that I had an awesome, nice teacher… and her name was Ms. G!**

**Don't be tricked, Fish. ~Clio (Clio, when did **_**you add this on here?**_** Haha, wonder how I didn't notice until now… 1/30/12 ~Alex) _**

"Clio!" I screamed. "What have you done?" I attempted to run to Ms. G's aid, but Clio and Violet both prevented me from doing so. I looked at Vi, confusion written all over my face as to why she was blocking me from reaching the teacher.

"Don't you see it? That is definitely NOT Ms. G. That's some sort of… monster. That is the only word for it," Violet said, no lie detected in her tone. I looked back towards the floor and caught a glimpse of what they were seeing, before it vanished once again. What I saw, though, was not a pretty sight. Small horns protruded from the sides of her head, almost like a she-devil's. Pointed, elf like ears replaced her old ones, curling to a demonic point at the end. Snakes replaced the small highlights in her hair, hissing and spitting. Her skin turned a reddish-pink color, like a healing burn. Her canines sharpened and elongated, as if she were a vampire. Red replaced her pupil color, and black filled the rest of her eyes, the whites and all. Her fingers became steely bone, and talons replaced her nails. Her arms stretched out, getting thicker and more muscled. Her feet morphed into a paw-human like…_ thing. _Stark white replaced the color of her lips, which were stretched into an evil sneer.

"Help me, please Alex!" Ms. G asked. Well, what I thought was Ms. G.

"No! You monster, you…you…ugh!" I furiously replied.

"Oh, you saw that… well, I guess I have to kill you now," the demon said. As I was able to stare at the creature before me, I came to a conclusion on what it was.

"_Kakodaimon," _I concluded. How I knew, no clue. It lunged at me, and I quickly dodged out of the way. It whipped its head around, and I was momentarily stunned. I thought on how it should have whiplash, instead of charging me like it was doing.

'Focus,' I thought, 'or you'll be killed!' I focused back on the task at hand, only to get snagged on the shoulder and across the arm from the talons.

'That's going to scar, like I don't have enough,' I thought. All the while this was happening, my dolphin necklace, that I never took off, seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Clio and Violet were oblivious to the creatures sneaking behind them, to intent on fighting the hundred-headed hydras.

"Look out!" I shouted towards them. I was too focused upon Violet , trying to avoid her death, that I hadn't noticed the_ kakodaimon_'s range until it was too late. She slashed me across the rib and stomach area, the same place my mother caught me years ago. I focused my attention on the monster, grabbing a fistful of her hair and snakes, accidentally grabbing her horn as well. A burning sensation started in the palm of my hand. It was easily ignored, until the burning became more of a searing pain and was unbearable. I hurriedly let go with a loud "ouch". At a closer inspection, I realized that the snake clasped in my hand was one: out of her hair and two: clasped on tightly to my forearm.

"Let go you infernal creature," I muttered as I pried off the snake. As the snake released its hold, the _kakodaimon _backed me into the corner. I looked up, not knowing what she was doing. As she came closer, I held up my arms to block any oncoming attack.

'Help me, she'll kill me,' I thought to no one in particular. She hissed in annoyance. I opened my eyes and placed my arms back by my side. I had an armor suit just as Clio's was, but it was different as well. My suit seemed as if I wasn't wearing it and was a bright, almost white color. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it had light, silvery-blue designs under the breast area and swirling up the sleeveless straps on my shoulders. A sort of mail-like material protruded from the armor as it ended right under my ribs. The same material covered my legs, acting as protective leggings. Black boots, with a small heel, covered up to my calf. A Shining, silver blade was in my hand. The hilt was sparkling gold, and the blade itself had a slight blue haze surrounding it. I stood there, admiring the items, as the monster stood a few feet away from me in a defensive position.

"You idiot, fight! Don't ogle the armor!" Clio yelled at me, "This is a battle, not a show!" I whipped around to glare at her, but the next thing I knew, one of the monsters froze from my icy glare. No, literally, it froze! I stared at the frozen beast until Clio brought me out of my reverie.

"Are you serious? Fine, turn into minced meat for all I care, one less idiot to bother me!" she, once again, screamed. I shook my head and turned towards the monster that was focused on killing me.

"Geez, ADHD much?" she said. I stared at her with a 'nah duh' look. She charged at me, and I swung my new weapon. The sword lashed through the air until it came in contact with something. I looked at the creature, only to realize that her hair on one side of her head was shorter, and a horn was missing, as well. Oops.

"Agh, you did not just cut off my hair! My horn, too? You little-" I slashed at her before she could finish. She flew back, bending forward to avoid the blade better. The demon lunged at me, aiming for my neck. I hurriedly moved out of the way, slamming my foot behind her kneecaps as I moved. She fell to the floor, her head hitting the wall and ricocheting off.

"You are just too easy, ya know?" I commented. She turned to glare at me, affectively trapping herself in a corner, me blocking her only way of escape. I raised the sword, planning on finishing this once and for all, but I stopped when my old teacher's face looked back at me. I froze, staring my teacher in the eyes. I slowly lowered my sword, not paying attention to Clio screaming about my stupidness or whatever behind me. Ms. G smiled sweetly at me.

"Yea, Alex. Let's go somewhere, shall we? It would be best to leave the sword behind, though," she said. I followed behind her, not letting go of the sword. I walked into a room, dazed as she talked. She came closer, watching me as she walked. As we came face to face, her eyes changed to the demonic way they were earlier, and I snapped out of it. She smiled sardonically at me, grabbing my neck and tightening her grip. Loosening my grip on my sword, forgetting it's there; I balled my hand into a fist and punched her in the mouth. She wailed, clutching her bleeding lips, but swiftly came charging once more. I moved out of the way, slipping on my own weapon as I did.

'Wow, smooth Alex,' I thought. The demon glared at me, but I caught humor beneath the anger. I picked up my sword while she was mentally laughing at me. The sword flew in her direction as I swung it, and it just caught her across her ribcage. She snapped out of her thoughts before turning her hand towards me and attempting a slash. I stood about three inches from where her hand reached, so she only snagged the front of my shirt that she had previously ripped. She reached forward once more, clasping my shoulders and lifting me off the ground, her nails digging deep into my flesh. On an impulse, I slashed my sword deeply across her wrists. Turns out, I cut deeper than I thought I did, because her hands became dislodged from her arms. I dropped about two inches, landing on my knees as I slipped in the golden powder that was once her hands. The _kakodaimon _wailed before launching herself at me. Her trajectory turned out to be wrong as her leg caught on to my ankle before she fell to the ground. Before she could attempt anything, I stood over her with my sword dangling above her back. She slowly looked up towards me with disbelief in her eyes.

I smirked as I gripped my sword tighter, and said, "Nighty-night." I plunged the sword deep into her back and twisted, making sure she would never breathe again. I watched as her body slowly disintegrated before pulling my sword into an upright position and wiping the access monster blood/dust off of it. I smiled in contempt, slightly dizzy as the blood loss caught up to me, before walking to the door. As I opened the door, a gust of hot wind- well, at least I hoped it was wind- blew in my face. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I closed them in the first place, only to come face-to-face with something I didn't expect. Three demonic unicorns stood before me, and Clio and Violet were occupying the backs of two of them.

**How do you like the chapter? I was originally going to stop it earlier, but Clio convinced me otherwise. If you can't tell by now, I call one of my bestest friends, greystarz18, Clio, and she calls me Alex 'cause she made up Clio and I made up Alex. Was the chapter good? Great? Awful? Feedback, people!**

**~Wise_Geek~**

**P.S: How do you like my new username?**


	4. Traveling to NY

I walked up to the creatures in bewilderment. How did she do it? The unicorn blew hot breath onto my face before whinnying impatiently. I reached out to touch one, but it backed away quickly, baring its teeth. I took a few steps back, still gawking at the frightening creature.

"Are you getting on fish, or are you just gonna gawk there like a… I dunno… _fish?_"

"Shut up, Clio." I mumbled, "I'm getting on right now." I hesitantly walked to the unoccupied creature and slowly slid myself onto its back. Shortly after I climbed on, Clio whistled, and the unicorns shot forward in a blurred, swift motion.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Clio in wonderment and confusion.

"Long Island, New York," she replied in a 'duh' tone. I widened my eyes in surprise… we were in Texas!

"I'm not going to even ask," Violet mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Wise choice," Clio replied, "I ain't explaining." I rolled my eyes and relaxed, preparing for the ride. Before long, the gentle rocking motions of the creature lulled me to sleep.

"_Yes, go my child. Get to the camp. Show them; show them that I was _not_ defeated! I'm counting on you, child."_

"_Who are you, and why are you calling me child? My mother is gone, to my relief, and my father is dead! What do you want with me?"_

_A silhouette walked from the shadows. He was a tall man, with shaggy hair the same color as mine, and eyes a shade darker. His skin was tan, as if he lived on the beach, and his teeth were straight and stark white. As for his body, he seemed fit and muscled, but that was all I could tell. His legs were still in the shadows, but from what I could see, it seemed as if he was wearing scale-patterned pants in a dark green color. His hands were securely behind his back and seemed like they weren't going to show any time soon. The look on his face was cold and hard, calculating my every move. He was wearing a dress shirt with a black jacket and tie, appearing almost business-like. I just didn't see how it matched the scaled pants._

"_Your questions will be answered in time. Remember, child, I am counting on you. Do not fail me. You are the key; the key to my success and _their_ downfall."_

"_Wait what, what key? Whose downfall? And what are you talking about, your success? WHAT DO YOU NEED WITH ME?" He slowly started slinking back into the shadows, not answering a single question. As he disappeared, I heard, "Remember, the key to their downfall. Do not fail me."_

_I ran, trying to find the man, screaming my questions into the air. I was getting nowhere, and my questions were not being answered. The edges soon started blurring, and I tried desperately to get my answers._

"_No-no… no! I need my questions answered! What do you mean? What are you talking about?"_

"_All will be answered in time." All the response I got. Everything blurred before disappearing entirely._

I jolted up, almost falling off of my ride. I realized, though, that the ride was contrastive to the earlier one. I opened my eyes, only to see a wall of shiny, golden metal. Slowly standing up, I assessed my surroundings. I soon reached the conclusion that the unicorns were pulling a chariot with Clio, Violet, and me in it.

As if sensing my confusion, Vi said, "Clio picked it up a while back, she was tired of sitting on the unicorn." I just shrugged, not feeling like making a comment. As soon as I saw the sign marking the borderline to San Antonio, I looked at Vi with a questioning glance. We had just been in Amarillo!

Unexpectedly, Clio answered before Violet, saying, "The unicorns are creatures built for strength, speed, and murder. They could get us across state in a few short minutes. Which is exactly why I chose them." I took a glance at Clio, only to see her staring down the side of the chariot with a long of longing, but also immense loathing and dislike etched into her features. I stared, but kept to myself. I wasn't sure if I was ready to pry into her life, current situations or not. We continued on in silence. Soon, we came to a standstill with a muttered "the steeds need rest." The creatures landed in a lush, green field and engaged in the activity of eating. I reclined against a tree, contemplating on the earlier dream and watched a rabbit bounce by.

_Easier, they're lives must be. Nothing to arouse their normal, patterned lives _was the thought running through my head as I watched the rabbit graze. As the rabbit ate, without a care in the world, a golden eagle swooped down, grasping the unsuspecting rabbit in its talons. _Oh, the cycle of life, of predator and prey. _An intense stare was felt upon my back. I turned to see an owl staring at me, it's eyes a peculiar color. Instead of the yellow that an owl's eyes usually are, they were an intense grey. We stared at each other intently before the owl flew away in a flurry of feathers. The tree was my recliner as I stared off into space. Shortly after, we boarded the chariot once again, heading to the loud, bustling city of New York.

As the sun reached its nadir, we were flying over the state of Kentucky. The unicorns seemed to slowly be tiring, but Clio paid no mind and didn't make a move to slow or stop them.

"When are we stopping?" violet interjected, complaining. Clio groaned and I looked at her; I thought she was sleeping!

"Go to sleep or something," Clio suggested, none to kindly. Violet glared at her, and Clio rolled her eyes. She turned back to face the reins, still doing nothing to still the tiring steeds. The creatures slowly started stopping before stopping completely. Falling, they were, and the ground slowly became more and more detailed. Violet and I started to silently freak out while Clio sat with a blank look upon her face.

**Yeah, I know, short. I got tired of typing today, AND I'm in a horribly repugnant mood!**

**Oh, and people who haven't already,** **go read Inheritance Cycle. It is an amazing, fantastic, stunning, wondrous, adventure-like, creative story and it really influenced my writing style! Oh, and also, GOR READ AND WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES!**


	5. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

Falling… falling… we were falling. That's all I knew. I assumed Violet was screaming and Clio was yelling profanities at her, but I didn't hear. Everything went silent as I watched the chariot grow nearer and nearer to the ground. The chariot got so close to the ground that it gave me the opportunity to glide my fingers across the grass blades. The unicorns must have pushed off with newfound energy; we were rising back up as quickly as we fell. After a few short moments, the unicorns landed gracefully in front of a sort of archway.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Clio said with a small hint of pride in her voice. I looked through the borders to see people chasing one another with swords and firing arrows, among many other things. I slowly walked into the borders, taking in everything I saw. Violet followed me in amazement. Clio walked the other way. Looking at a big blue house, I assumed that this was where we needed to go. My hand slowly rose to knock on the door before pushing it open. Commotion was heard coming from the other side, so Violet and I slowly walked in. We followed the noise of the commotion to find a man with hair so purple it looked black with violet colored eyes wearing leopard print pants and a floral tee. Beside him was a man… at least from waist-up anyway. From waist-down, he was a bright white horse.

"I need to sit down," Violet muttered. She went behind me to sit down, but I'm assuming she missed the chair, as a loud 'thump' reverberated around the room. The purple one and the horse-man turned to look at us in confusion.

"Uhm, hi…," Violet awkwardly said. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing! She made an 'hmph' sound at me as she got up. The man in the leopard print looked at us in boredom, until he took in Violet's features. His eyes widened, but he hurriedly hid his shock.

"I'm Chiron, and this is Dionysus," the horse-man said. Dionysus just slunk back in his chair when his name was mentioned.

"Great… more brats to babysit," he muttered under his breath. I stole an annoyed glance at him as Chiron started explaining the basis of the camp.

"The camp is for…special people, as your parents may have told you-" Chiron was cut off.

"We have no parents," Violet said, quite harshly. I elbowed her in the ribs and she glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, but you do have one parent out there, a Greek god or goddess. The camp is for children of half mortal, half god, such as yourselves."

"Impossible! Sorry to say, but the gods and goddesses do not exist!" I said in an outburst. The flashback of my dream flittered in my mind. _Bring their downfall… bring the downfall of the gods!_ I gasped as it sank in… they were…real! The Greek gods actually existed!

"Yes, the gods exist, child. As I was saying, the camp is for half-bloods, or demigods. Matter of fact, a god is sitting here with us." He then went on to explain the rest.

Violet sat there, disbelieving, while I sat there in shock. I thought they were only myths, as did everyone else that walked through these doors.

Violet then stammered, "So… are you the actual Chiron? From the myths?"

"Yes, child, I am. Now, I'll get Annabeth to show you the basis of the camp. At his request, a beautiful curly-haired blonde walked into the room, ready to show us everything the camp had to offer. She brought us around the archery class, sword fighting arena, lava-rock climbing wall, and the cabins, along with the dining pavilion and the edge of the woods. I stood there and stared, still halfway believing that this was only a dream and I was soon to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's pretty short and I haven't uploaded in forever, but I try! I just recently got microsoft word on my home laptop... :D! Here's my extremely short chapter!<strong>


	6. Finding of my Father

**Well, I was reading some really interesting stories on a website that I found and they were too short for my liking… now I know how all of you feel! Oh, and to the bitch who had oh-so-nicely commented on my older version of this story, how do you like it now? Are you even reading this? Random question (I think I may just start doing these): Who is a directioner that's reading this? I knew who they were before they were famous in America, I feel so accomplished :')! **

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY REFERENCE TO IT! I just own Alex and Violet and whoever else in here that you do not recognize!  
>_<strong>

"Well, you should be claimed soon enough. The gods made a promise. But for now, you'll spend a short while in the Hermes cabin," Annabeth informed. Violet and I nodded our heads, taking it all in. She walked us to the Hermes cabin, not trusting us to go alone in case we wandered off course. She said a swift greeting to Connor and Travis before leaving us with devilish and tricky children of Hermes. The look Connor had sent towards me immediately had me griping my bag in fear of theft. Violet kept hers near her at all times. We knew how these people were. Each child in the cabin all had the same looks, most of them were male. One female, though, had me and violet rearing back in surprise.

"It's like you've never seen a girl in here before!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," violet apologized, "but it's just sort of shocking to see a daughter of Hermes. From what we heard, this place is usually full of guys…"

"Well, that's understandable. I'm Angel, by the way.

"Well, I'm Violet and this is Alex."

"That's sort of ironic," I blurted out of the blue. Angel and Violet both looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Well, your name is Angel, but I'm sure you're anything but," I muttered in an attempt to explain myself.

"Oh, yeah, I get that a lot," Angel replied back. Before either Violet or I knew, we became quick friends with Angel Hellenoff.

A few days had soon passed, and Violet was claimed. The first thing out of her mouth was: "That bastard! He was right there and didn't have the audacity to tell me! I'll kill him!" As you probably guessed, her father turned out to be the charming god of madness and grapes, Dionysus. I still hadn't been claimed, to which sent the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson into a fit of rage.

"They promised! They absolutely promised! Of course, you trust the gods, the 'higher power', to do something, but noo, they are too important to do it!" he screamed.

"Seaweed Brain, calm down. It may be just a mistake; we should just give them some more time!" Annabeth tried to reason.

"More time, more time! Annabeth, we gave them days, _days_ to do it! And they didn't!" That's when you cue loud claps of thunder and Dionysus walking towards Percy, Annabeth, and me in a menacing pace with a look that could kill.

"She needs to come to Olympus," he announced. "She needs to be destroyed!" Violet stood in front of me protectively, as if she was my sister.

"No, father, you are not going to 'destroy' her! For one, she is not a machine that does not work and two, I WILL not allow it! She was there when I needed someone, unlike a certain person that will not be mentioned!" violet screamed in his face. I could tell that comment hurt him, as he looked slightly upset. He composed his emotions before saying, "Move, Violet."

"No!" she exclaimed. Pollux tried to get her to head over to him, but she stubbornly refused. She grabbed my arm and headed off in one direction (a/n: ^.^), away from Pollux and away from Dionysus. Vines started to wrap around her feet until her movements were restricted.

"Sorry, child, but it was for your own protection," he said before grabbing my arm and flashing us both to Olympus.

When Lord Zeus saw me, he roared, "You need to be destroyed, you monster."

"No means to be disrespectful, Lord Zeus, but I kind of already had that established. What I want to know is _why_?" I asked.

"How dare you be disrespectful! How dare you speak to me!" he roared in my face once more. Even the calm, level-headed Artemis seemed to want to vaporize me on the spot. Only one god seemed calm enough, though not by much, to answer me.

"You should not have been born. Your birth was a disgrace and chaos inducing matter to the gods. You, child, are the daughter of my enemy," Poseidon all but roared. I blinked my eyes once or twice in shock before opening my unfiltered mouth.

"So, I take it none of you like me very much," I bluntly and stupidly said. Each and every pair of eyes in the room swiveled towards me in a spiteful glare. I shrank backwards, an immediate reaction.

"Let's see, you should have never been born and you are a danger to the gods, so, let's see… NO!" a god said, whom I was guessing was Apollo from the bright light and the golden chair.

"What have I done to make you not like me?" I asked, a bit timidly. "What god could have sired me to cause you so much disgrace?"

"God, god? No god sired you, child, you are the daughter of a Titan!" Aphrodite, whom I could tell from the looks, shrilly said. I stood there in quiet shock. I was the daughter of a titan? I didn't think it was possible! It shouldn't have been possible! They were all gone, banished into Tartarus!

"Only one titan was out of Tartarus, one we couldn't send back in, and that, my child, means you are the daughter of Oceanus. With that said, Poseidon pointed his trident and Zeus pointed his bolt, both aimed at me. A bright light formed from the tips of both and came barreling at me. That's all I could remember before I was out.

**Here's the new chapter, hope you like! No, this is not the end, what fun would that be? To POTTERHEAD, you found out Violets dad! You were... kinda close to Alex's dad I guess! It wasn't Poseidon, though it seemed like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited! It really means a lot!**

**READ!**

**Review!**


End file.
